


A View Of The Eclipse

by cutthroatfics



Series: The Sun In Wakanda: Marvel Universe 35812 [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Linda lives, Missing Scene Fic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Erik Killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: Set before Erik goes to Wakanda with Klaw's body; here he doesn't kill his partner Linda.





	A View Of The Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first work in this series. Lmao I didn't know don't shoot me, I'm actually writing the centerpiece of the whole series and a Erik character so look out those fics in this series.
> 
> I actually have a beta know but they're on vacay so this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine and I hate them.
> 
> This is a work of fiction and a transformative work; as such please do not reproduce this fic without my knowledge or permission.
> 
> 19/3/18: Updated for clarity and content.

Erik drops Klaw's man Limbani with a clean shot to the back of his head. His body fell to the gravel of the shipyard and Erik stepped over him already aiming for Klaw. He had grabbed Linda, Erik's partner, in the confusion and held his own gun to her head. _A mistake_ , Erik thought darkly.

 

“I got your little girlfriend.” Klaw jerked her in his hold. “If you don't want her head– ” Klaw continued but Erik looked to Linda and the alpha nodded to him as she ducked her head out the hold and jammed her elbow into Klaw's side. She rolled out of the way and Erik shot Klaw in his flank. Klaw pitched over and Erik shot a bullet through the center of his hand before he hit the ground.

 

“Fuck–” Klaw said as he tried to crawl away but Erik only kicked him over so he could look down at him. He kicked at Erik as he got close and Erik shot him twice in both of his kneecaps for his trouble. “She sell you some fairy tale? That they like huge, ugly omegas in Wakanda? That it?”

 

Erik shrugged and Klaw sneered. “They're savages– ”

 

Erik's eyes narrowed and Klaw jerked his neck to the side. “Look what they did to me.” He said showing Erik his brand. Thief, it said, but Klaw didn't know Erik could read it. He was branded with Erik's mother tongue and it was a notice to kill him on sight. “They'll do the same to you.” Klaw said with a smile but Erik reached for his lip and pulled it down.

 

“Oh.” Klaw said flatly as the glowing blue vibranium ink of Erik's War Dog tattoo shown brightly on his skin. “You're one of them.”

 

Erik smiled and lined up a headshot. “This is for Prince N'Jobu, son of Azzuri.” Erik said as he pulled the trigger and Klaw's brain splattered wetly across the gravel of the shipyard.

 

“Personal, huh?” Linda said as Erik turned to the alpha. She was typing away on her phone and Erik raised an eyebrow. She looked up and waved the phone at him. “Don't be so paranoid. It's a bank transfer.”

 

“I've seen what you can do with a phone, girl.” Erik said as he slipped his gun back into its holster. “I got every right to be worried.”

 

She let her hair out of its elastic band with a laugh. “I've seen what you can do with that gun, boy. I was worried.”

 

“I wouldn't do that to you.” Erik said as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

 

Linda snorted. “I bet you say that to all the alphas. How many you kill now?” She said gesturing to his sternum. “Four?”

 

“Three.” He said with a shrug and the horizontal scars on his chest itched.

 

“So you got the money?” Erik asked as he pulled a tarp out of the plane.

 

“You know it. Slid you some too, Rambo.” She said as Erik began sizing up Klaw and the tarp. “You need help with that?”

 

“Nah.” Erik said pulling out a knife. “Something I gotta do alone.”

 

“Alright.” She said with a wave. “You make through your coup of paradise lemme know,” Erik laughed and Linda gave him a smirk. “I'd love to go for drinks with Killmonger, King of Zamunda.”

 

“Girl, shut up!” Erik said as she started walking off the shipyard.

 

He looked back to Klaw's body and the smile slid off his face. He rolled Klaw onto the tarp and wrapped up his father's mistake.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos, comment and bookmark if you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
